Revolutionary Army - 47th Division
The 47th Divison of the Revolutionary Army is a group of elite member of the RA, which is led by Steppens D. Storm and his brother, Steppens D. Ellie. The members are the skillful fighters, that 14 members (two captains are included) are the elite ones, while their head captain, Steppens D. Storm, mastered all three types of Haki instead of Rokushiki. Thus, the division is considered as one of the strongest and deadliest divisions in the Revolutionary Army. Besides, only one person in the division who can use magic since she was less than one week old, Lucy Graham Blanc. Also, there is a giant from North Blue, who is 18.77 meters tall (approx. 61'6"), Jake the Giant. He is the oldest member to join the division. Currently, the division is on its way toward the New World to assist the main force of Revolutionary Army. Info * Codename: RA47 * Head Chief/Captain: Steppens D. Storm * Vice Chief/Captain: Steppens D. Ellie * Number of members: 14 * Total Doriki: at least 56246 * Total bounty (berries): 4,840,000,000 ** First bounty: 254,000,000 ** Second bounty: 701,500,000 (=254M + 120M + 142M + 50M + 51.5M + 84M) Overview Like the epithet given by the World Government and the Revolutionary Army, the crew is so strong that even a single member of the division can overthrow a whole kingdom, or city, at least one hour only. This is how their powers prove it: # Steppens D. Storm: '''Due to his ability of controlling and spawning the atoms, he can perform many high-destruction attacks; utilize the ability on his own weapons. His eyesight is so excellent due to his Kenbunshoku Haki, that he can predict the way of bullets, and dodge it with a moderate speed. His Haoshoku Haki is strong enough to take off hundreds thousands of Marines, pirates, or guards from any kingdoms and decrease the will of many stronger foes. Moreover, his latest invention, Sea-stone syringes, which he injects them into the body of a Devil Fruit user to reduce the strength and slowly kill the users without using any heavy attacks on them. Thus, he owned another epithet: Devil Fruit Death. # '''Steppens D. Ellie: '''Having infected with the abilities of spawning and controlling floras, she's been awarded with the title "Green Spawner". She can make a tree branch and imbue it with Haki. # '''Lucy Graham Blanc: A skillful mage who can summon a huge comet to destroy an island completely, leaving only land or sandy area on the sea, using her wand only. # Alan Gregorio: '''A master of Fishman Karate graduated from R.A.S., he is extremely capable for performing some advanced moves of Fishman Karate and even utilizing the secret technique. # '''Connor Christano Black: '''Like his twin brother, Paul F. Black, he can shoot anything at a far distance with his rifle called MSV-XLVI (or simply MS5-46) or his crossbow called SnC-LVII (or SnC-57). Especially, he uses variety types of ammunition with different damage, such as Explosion Bull - his trademark shot that can sink seven cruises nearby; Flash Bull - a bullet that can replace the smoke bomb in order to blind and stun the enemies far away for a minute, thus creating an opportunity to let the crew flee from the battle;... Thus, he owns an epithet "Flame-Spark I". Another special weapons of his are a pair of Mateba Magnums, which he uses to attack when he doesn't bring his sniper rifle on. As an expertise gunslinger, Connor can shoot a deadly bullet from his pair of infamous revolvers when facing targets at close distance. # '''Paul Fredde Black: '''As a graduated cannoneer at R.A.S., he can shoot an overheated cannonball with an incredible velocity to burn any Marines/pirates ships at a faraway location from his cannon or catapult. Due to the fact that his target will burn immediately and sink slowly after he fires, he was considered as a Holder of Viking Funerals. # '''Jake Maseyzan the Giant: As a giant who was born in Elbaf but grew up in North Blue and not as tall as a normal giant in Elbaf, he is strong and heavy enough to smash a huge castle with his own body or his finger only. Despite his heaviness, he is able to perform Geppo to fly and float on the sea, possibly due to a soft tumor in his nose that allows him to store oxygen in his lungs, thus being able to descend and ascend underwater freely. Thus, everyone called him as "Flying Submarine". His favorite weapon is a gigantic hammer, which helps him to sweep away his enemies beneath him, or even a big amount of rocks while a normal person can't do. # Haktor Fakeros: '''Having learnt how to work with medicine and natural medical resources, he knows how to create more than six hundred different types of medicines and substances with different purposes. Especially, he found a substance called SCPDB-00, which means "Devil's breath" or "Devil's urine. This flour/water-combined liquid can hypnotize the enemies in front of him and make them work for his nakama's side for a certain period of time. Thus, he owns an epithet "Devil's urine". Also, having been infected with a mysterious parasite that allows him to turn into a wolf like a Zoan Devil Fruit user, he develops a fighting style as a wolf (or some parts of his body can.transform). # '''Brundil Hermès: '''A professional cook with a large artifical robotic arm that allows him to generate heat and fire, which is used for both cooking and fighting. # '''Bladdeck Euclid: A blademaster who always wields two sabers called "The Blades of Void Century", he can perform Rokushiki techniques with his swords. Due to his past as a top patient at the local mental hospital and his psychiatric after serving his life in the hospital, he was nicknamed as "Heavy Psycho". Furthermore, he is an infamous annihilating machine when he was in his youth, for slaughtering and supplying bodies of over eleven hundred pirates and auction businessmen to many hospitals in the world. The Government viewed him as "a dog which will bite his own master" after his refusal to be a Shichibukai and nearly imprisoned him in Level 6 of Impel Down. # Asentone 75/Samuel "Sam" Roarshot: A cyborg who escaped from Vegapunk after being modified into a robot and obtaining the Pika-Pika fruit abilities like Bartholomew Kuma and some other Pacifistas. Despite being a robot and his body is harder than steel, he still uses Tekkai, Geppo and Soru in battle in order to give more advantages, even in his larger robot called Iron Destructor. # Daniel S. Nguyen: An expert fisherman from East Blue, as he makes millions of berries for his Sea King hunting job. # 'El Napolorron/Galdima Leonardo: '''As an excellent prophet and strategist, he can estimate how strong his/their opponents are and calculate Doriki for both his nakamas and his opponents. During the timeskip, he and Lucy learned a lot about the New World and some of their upcoming enemies. # '''Juli Arnomore: '''An exceptional assassin with her incredible stealth skills, she can pass through anyone and kill them silently and instantly with her improved Rokushiki techniques. After two years under the training of Steppens D. Storm, she is able to use Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. Trivia * All the elite members has the bounty over 150 million berries. * Every member in this division has the Doriki over 1100. * No one in this division is said to have processed with Devil Fruits, although some members are seen and believed to have processed with Devil Fruits, such as Steppens D. Storm with his abilities of spawning and controlling the movement of atoms, Haktor Fakeros with his abilities of transforming into a wolf or a giant-like wolf, Alan Gregorio with his abilities of using liquids as a projectile of his Fishman Karate,... Miscellaneous Signature numbers/fractions * Steppens D. Storm: 01; 15; 1/14; 7 (or 7/1) * Steppens D. Ellie: 02; 1/7 (simplified of 2/14); 7 (or 7/1) * Lucy Graham Blanc: 03; 3/14; 6/10 * Alan Gregorio: 04; 2/7 (simplified of 4/14); 3/17 * Connor C. Black: 05; 5/14; 4/6 * Paul F. Black: 06; 3/7 (simplified of 6/14); 4/6 * Jake Maseyzan: 07; 1/2 (simplified of 7/14); 11/23 * Haktor Fakeros: 08; 4/7 (simplified of 8/14); 10/11 * Brundil Hermès: 09; 9/14; 5/30 * Bladdeck Euclid: 10; 5/7 (simplified of 10/14); 5/21 * Asentone 75: 11; 11/14; 2/20 * Daniel S. Nguyen: 12; 6/7 (simplified of 12/14) * El Napolorron: 13; 13/14; 10/18 * Juli Arnomore: 14; 1 (simplified of 14/14) Favorite and specific colors * Steppens D. Storm: Black; Gray; White; Silver; Gold * Steppens D. Ellie: Red; Pink * Lucy Graham Blanc: Blue; Beige * Alan Gregorio: Solid Blue * Connor C. Black: Brown; Yellow, Light Gray, Dark Gray * Paul F. Black: Brown, Beige * Jake Maseyzan: Tan; Light Yellow * Haktor Fakeros: Dark Gray * Brundil Hermès: Dark Green, Silver, Black, White * Bladdeck Euclid: Green, Light Blue * Asentone 75: Dark White; Platinum; Green * Daniel S. Nguyen: Gold * El Napolorron: Blue; Black; Red * Juli Arnomore: Purple Nationalities ''(Notes: Only Storm and Juli have two nationalities.) * Steppens D. Storm: Vietnamese-American * Steppens D. Ellie: Vietnamese * Lucy Graham Blanc: English * Alan Gregorio: American * Connor C. Black: Walsh * Paul F. Black: Walsh * Jake Maseyzan: Canadian * Haktor Fakeros: Russian * Brundil Hermès: German * Bladdeck Euclid: Greenish * Asentone 75: American * Daniel S. Nguyen: Vietnamese * El Napolorron: French * Juli Arnomore: Indian-Singaporean Sea of origin * Steppens D. Storm: South Blue * Steppens D. Ellie: South Blue * Lucy Graham Blanc: South Blue * Alan Gregorio: South Blue * Connor C. Black: South Blue * Paul F. Black: South Blue * Jake Maseyzan: New World * Haktor Fakeros: Grand Line (Paradise) * Brundil Hermès: North Blue * Bladdeck Euclid: North Blue * Asentone 75: South Blue * Daniel S. Nguyen: East Blue * El Napolorron: West Blue * Juli Arnomore: West Blue Blood type * Steppens D. Storm: X, A * Steppens D. Ellie: S, O * Lucy Graham Blanc: XF, AB * Alan Gregorio: F, B * Connor C. Black: S, O * Paul F. Black: S, O * Jake Maseyzan: F, B * Haktor Fakeros: XF, AB * Brundil Hermès: S (RH-), O (RH-) * Bladdeck Euclid: S (RH+), O (RH+) * Asentone 75: XF, AB * Daniel S. Nguyen: S, O * El Napolorron: F, B * Juli Arnomore: S (RH-), O (RH-) Suitable Career Choices * Steppens D. Storm: A White-hat Hacker or a Photographer * Steppens D. Ellie: A Fashion Designer * Lucy Graham Blanc: An Actress or a Singer * Alan Gregorio: A Hydroelectric Power Station Worker * Connor C. Black: An Artillery Coach or an Air Transporter * Paul F. Black: A Rescue Worker * Jake Maseyzan: A Cargo Ship Pilot or a Rapper * Haktor Fakeros: A Mercenary or a Police Officer * Brundil Hermès: A Thermal Power Plant Worker * Bladdeck Euclid: A Novelist * Asentone 75: An Undercover Agent or A Computer Programmer * Daniel S. Nguyen: A Billionaire * El Napolorron: A Businessperson or a Private Detective * Juli Arnomore: A Graphic Designer Suitable Educating Choices * Steppens D. Storm: Physics or Physical Education teacher in a high school * Steppens D. Ellie: Agriculture or Chemistry teacher in a secondary school * Lucy Graham Blanc: Geography teacher in a secondary or high school * Alan Gregorio: Industry teacher in a high school * Connor C. Black: Military Education teacher in a high school * Paul F. Black: Curriculums organizer in any types of school * Jake Maseyzan: Swimming coach in a sport center * Haktor Fakeros: Chemistry and Biology teacher in a secondary or high school * Brundil Hermès: Culinary teacher in a vocational training school * Bladdeck Euclid: Literature teacher in a secondary or high school * Asentone 75: Math and Computer Science teacher in a secondary or high school or a vocational training school * Daniel S. Nguyen: Foreign languages teacher in any types of school * El Napolorron: Chess Coach in a sport center or Music Professor in a university of music * Juli Arnomore: Art teacher in a secondary school Typical Hours of Sleeping * Steppens D. Storm: 10.30 PM to 6.45 AM (8 hr 15 min) * Steppens D. Ellie: 10 PM to 6.10 AM (8 hr 10 min) * Lucy Graham Blanc: 11 PM to 5.50 AM (6 hr 50 min) * Alan Gregorio: 10 PM to 3 AM (5 hrs) * Connor C. Black: 11.05 PM to 4.50 AM (6 hr 45 min) * Paul F. Black: 10.15 PM to 6.15 AM (8 hrs) * Jake Maseyzan: 2 AM to 7.30 AM (5 hr 30 min) * Haktor Fakeros: 1 AM to 8.10 AM (7 hr 10 min) * Brundil Hermès: 12 AM to 5.55 AM (5 hr 55 min) * Bladdeck Euclid: 11.50 PM to 5.05 AM (6 hr 25 min) * Asentone 75: 2.45 AM to 6.30 AM (3 hr 45 min) * Daniel S. Nguyen: 11.20 PM to 5.30 AM (6 hr 10 min) * El Napolorron: 12.00 AM to 7.15 AM (7 hr 15 min) * Juli Arnomore: 10.20 PM to 6.15 AM (7 hr 55 min) Animal Resemblances * Steppens D. Storm: Lion * Steppens D. Ellie: Flamingo * Lucy Graham Blanc: Cat * Alan Gregorio: White shark * Connor C. Black: Electric eel * Paul F. Black: Lantern fish * Jake Maseyzan: Panda * Haktor Fakeros: Wolf; Fox * Brundil Hermès: Squirrel * Bladdeck Euclid: Piranha * Asentone 75: Gorilla * Daniel S. Nguyen: Eagle * El Napolorron: Horse * Juli Arnomore: Snake; Chameleon Favorite food * Steppens D. Storm: Spaghetti, salmon, beverages * Steppens D. Ellie: White rice, square sticky rice cake and dairy products * Lucy Graham Blanc: Sweets, chocolates and any drinks that complemented with those * Alan Gregorio: Red wine, almost dishes that are made of seafood. * Connor C. Black: Vegetables (except onions, especially carrot) and anything that complements with those * Paul F. Black: Vegetables (except onions, especially asparagus and potato) and anything that complements with those * Jake Maseyzan: Sea king meat and champagne * Haktor Fakeros: Anything less salty or without salt * Brundil Hermès: All kind of foods (as a chef he wants to taste all kinds of ingredients) * Bladdeck Euclid: Shark meat * Asentone 75: Hamburgers, french fries and anything that complements with cola * Daniel S. Nguyen: Any kind of pasta and salad (Pasta combining with salad is especially); rice wine; Vietnamese white noodles; Sea King meat * El Napolorron: Goose liver and anything that complements with that, all kind of tea * Juli Arnomore: Ice cream and a few types of sweet Bathing * Steppens D. Storm: once every 4 days * Steppens D. Ellie: everyday * Lucy Graham Blanc: once every 1.5 days * Alan Gregorio: once every 5 days * Connor C. Black: once every half a week * Paul F. Black: once every 3 days * Jake Maseyzan: 1 days/week * Haktor Fakeros: once every 2 days * Brundil Hermès: once every 2 days * Bladdeck Euclid: once every 4 days * Asentone 75: once every 5 days * Daniel S. Nguyen: once every 2 days * El Napolorron: once every 1.5 days * Juli Arnomore: everyday Category:Revolutionary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Cyborg Category:Giant Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Organization Category:Groups